The present application describes a low temperature catalyst and a process for the production of methanol utilizing this catalyst. This catalyst allows low temperature and low pressure use for the preparation of methanol in accordance with the equation EQU CO+2H.sub.2 .fwdarw.CH.sub.3 OH
The pressure and temperature parameters employed for the reaction greatly influence the results and are therefore critical. One advantage of the catalyst is that it is useful at low temperatures, up to about 160.degree. C., with temperatures in the range of 80.degree.-120.degree. C. being preferred. Another advantage of the catalyst is that it can be used in slurry form.
The catalyst of the present invention consists of a complex reducing agent derived from the component structure NaH--RONa--M(OAc).sub.2 where M is selected from the group consisting of Ni, Pd, and Co and R is a lower alkyl group containing 1-6 carbon atoms. The preferred complex reducing agent is Nic, in which M=Ni and R=tertiary amyl. Nic is a known agent that has been used in the past in hydrogenation reactions to convert alkynes to alkenes [Gallois et al., J. Org. Chem., 45, 1946 (1980)].
The reaction CO+2H.sub.2 .revreaction.CH.sub.3 OH is favored toward the right for the production of methanol by a combination of low temperatures and relatively high pressures. The present process uses a reaction temperature of about 160.degree. C. or less, preferably in the range of 80.degree.-120.degree. C., which is known in the art as a low temperature reaction.
The reaction system is operated at about 50-1000 psi with 300 psi preferred as a starting pressure. In a continuing reaction of decreasing pressure over a span of about two hours, initial pressure of 300 psi was utilized and a final pressure of 50 psi was achieved. The reactor is of the stirred or agitated type and is flushed with hydrogen prior to use and the catalysts are prepared and charged under an inert blanket, such as argon.